


Firsts

by amortentiando



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentiando/pseuds/amortentiando
Summary: Uma coleção de primeiros beijos dos casais de Haikyuu because why not?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 19





	1. #1 - Kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o meu primeiríssimo trabalho com o fandom de Haikyuu, então eu estou meio insegura sobre isso, mas se você gostou, me diz nos comentários que eu continuo!

\- Meia hora para um lanche - o treinador Ukai avisou, liberando-os depois de uma última jogada de Asahi no treino que estavam fazendo.  
Era fim de tarde de sábado e eles estavam treinando sem parar desde meio dia, quando haviam parado para descansar pela última vez. Os treinamentos intensivos estavam cada vez mais puxados para as eliminatórias do nacional. Mesmo se vencessem da Johsai, ainda tinham que passar pelo Shiratorizawa, então precisariam de todo treinamento possível até lá. Não que alguém estivesse reclamando, porque estavam todos claramente felizes em estar ali. (Menos Tsukishima, porque ele sequer era capaz de ficar feliz?)  
De qualquer forma, não foi surpresa quando todos saíram do ginásio menos Kageyama e Hinata, e o moreno já estava esperando ouvir o “levanta pra mim?” quando ele disse. Não negou, é claro, e ainda ficaram mais um bom tempo treinando levantamentos e cortadas em todos os tipos de tempo possíveis - e se xingando e resmungando um com o outro no processo, como era de praxe.  
Havia algo tão natural naquilo. Kageyama nunca havia parado para _pensar_ naquilo propriamente, mas era verdade, e só percebera naquele momento. Mais que natural, era confortável. Eles tinham um tipo de rotina, só deles, e se qualquer mínima coisa mudasse ele perceberia. Gostava daquilo.  
Sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco pelo pensamento, mesmo sem entender porquê, e balançou a cabeça afastando aquilo. Se concentrou em levantar uma bola especialmente alta que não achou que Hinata conseguiria alcançar - _droga! Me desconcentrei e errei a força, idiota, idiota!_ Se xingou.  
Mas Hinata percebeu e se esforçou mais que o normal para pular incomumente alto para alcançar aquela. Com a maior força que conseguiu juntar, cravou a bola do outro lado da rede com um estouro.  
Ambos comemoraram como se fosse um ponto real numa partida real, e tão logo aterrisou com os pés no chão Hinata se jogou para trás e caiu morto no chão, de braços abertos e olhos fechados, mas com um sorrisinho _idiota_ de satisfação no rosto.  
Kageyama virou de costas se afastando, para que o ruivo não visse seu sorriso também enquanto ele não conseguisse se livrar dele.  
Ele foi sentar num canto da quadra perto de suas mochilas e pegou um pote de dentro da sua mochila com um sanduíche e uma caixinha de leite. Hinata logo se arrastou até lá e se juntou a ele na hora do lanche, pegando uma banana, que fora tudo que ele havia lembrado de pegar de manhã antes de sair de casa. Kageyama disse que ele era um idiota e que só aquilo não era suficiente, e Hinata o mandou calar a boca porque era sim.  
Depois de terminar a banana, sua barriga ainda roncou alto, entregando que Tobio estava certo. Ele abriu um sorrisinho convencido e maldoso, e Hinata gritou com ele, mas por fim ele bufou irritado e cortou uma metade do que ainda tinha de seu sanduíche e deu a ele. O leite, ele não dividiu.  
Quando terminaram de comer, Hinata disse:  
\- Vamos voltar, não gosto de ficar parado depois que como, ou me dá preguiça.  
\- É melhor pelo menos esperar a comida assentar, você já vomita demais por motivo nenhum. - Kageyama pontuou, não perderia a oportunidade de tirar com a cara dele por aquilo. Quis rir com a cara irritada do ruivo para si.  
\- Cala a boca, burro!  
\- Idiota.  
\- Então vamos fazer outra coisa!  
\- Tipo o quê?  
\- Qualquer coisa. Pra passar o tempo até eles voltarem, já devem estar voltando - espiou pela janela. - Ah, tive uma ideia! - Então ele se ajeitou sentando de frente para o Tobio, de pernas cruzadas assim como ele, e levantou uma mão no ar. - Pedra, papel e tesoura.  
Kageyama revirou os olhos.  
\- Chato.  
\- Mas - Shoyo levantou um dedo para ele. - Quem ganhar pode dar um tapa na cara do outro.  
Ele conseguiu a atenção de Kageyama.  
\- Pra valer?  
\- Claro que é pra valer. Acha que eu vou me conter pra bater na sua cara?  
\- … Ok. Vamos.  
Para seu entretenimento, Kageyama estava ganhando quase todas. Hinata começou a ficar cada vez mais irritado, o que era engraçado, mas se recusava a parar, como era característico dele. Um lado de seu rosto já estava vermelho pelos tapas, então o moreno começou a bater com a outra mão. Não batiam para machucar, é claro, mas os tapas ardiam e faziam um barulho satisfatório.  
\- Não pode ser! - Gritou, jogando as mãos para cima quando perdeu de novo após receber outro tapa. - COMO você está fazendo isso?!  
\- Eu já disse, estou lendo a sua mente.  
\- Minhas bolas! Você não tem como ler mentes, Kageyama!  
\- Você é muito previsível, só isso.  
O ruivo soltou um grito irritado, fazendo a barriga de Kageyama doer de rir.  
\- Para de rir! De novo! - Levantou uma mão e eles foram de novo. Hinata estava tão frustrado e irritado que realmente havia ficado previsível. Ele enrugava o nariz um segundo antes de colocar tesoura, e colocava a pontinha da língua para fora quando ia colocar pedra. Se não fizesse nada disso, ia de papel. Ele colocou pedra novamente e Kageyama colocou papel, e em seguida virou mais um tapa no rosto dele, rindo com o grito irritado do ruivo.  
\- De novo!  
\- Você é masoquista.  
\- De novo, burro!  
Kageyama levantou a mão suspirando, e observou o garoto franzir o nariz. Colocou pedra e ganhou de novo. Mais um tapa. Estava começando a ficar com pena, mas por outro lado não. Hinata não sabia quando desistir porque era idiota.  
\- De novo.  
_\- Idiota._  
\- De novo!  
Levantou a mão. Ele não fez expressão, então Tobio foi de tesoura. Hinata colocou pedra, para a surpresa do moreno, e quando abriu a boca para finalmente parabenizar o ruivo, não teve nem tempo de erguer os olhos antes de ser puxado pela camiseta com as duas mãos do menor.  
Por um centésimo de segundo ele pensou que ia levar um soco. No entanto, não foi isso que aconteceu.  
Hinata pressionou a boca na dele com força. 

A respiração de Kageyama se perdeu em algum lugar entre seu nariz e seu pulmão. O choque não teve nem tempo para se espalhar, porque antes que percebesse, ele estava puxando o ruivo pela camiseta também para mais perto.  
Foi desajeitado. Nenhum dos dois sabia quando abrir a boca, então de início eles só pressionaram os lábios um no outro, até que Kageyama conseguiu se mover e levou a mão livre para a nuca dele, trazendo Hinata para ainda mais perto, sentindo-o se entregar assustadoramente para aquele beijo, de uma forma que… fazia o moreno sentir como se estivesse segurando o mundo inteiro nas mãos por um breve segundo.  
Algo dentro de si deu uma cambalhota.  
Ele abriu a boca ao sentir a ponta da língua de Hinata tocar em seus lábios e fez o mesmo, e então estavam se _bejiando, de verdade, pra valer_ , como… como… as pessoas faziam. E ainda parecia desajeitado, mas isso não fez deixar de ser bom.  
Só foi curto demais.  
Foi a voz de Tanaka ao longe rindo de algo com Noya que fez com que os dois se afastassem um do outro assustados. Eles se olharam de olhos arregalados por um momento, ainda segurando as camisetas um do outro, e então se soltaram, e Kageyama se lembrou como respirava.  
Hinata pulou de pé e bateu no ombro dele em um pulo.  
\- Levanta pra mim!  
Tobio ainda precisou de um segundo para raciocinar.  
\- S-sim. - Respondeu, se levantando também e seguiu-o de volta para a quadra.  
Quando os outros entraram de volta no ginásio, a bola já estava novamente no ar.  
Felizmente aquela sensação de naturalidade e familiaridade também ainda estava ali.  
Nada mudou, mas… Tudo mudou.


	2. #2 - Kuroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amo esse headcanon de que o Kuroo e o Kenma dormem juntos como amigos desde sempre.  
> Esse capítulo foi inspirado por uma série de desenhos do use @khelinae no tiktok.

Kenma ignorou o barulho de notificação de seu celular ao seu lado na cama, se concentrando no jogo na tela de sua TV. Um minuto depois, o celular começou a tocar e ele já sabia que era Kuroo porque a notificação que tocou antes dessa era de mensagem dele, e Kuroo sabia que se Kenma o estava ignorando era porque estava jogando e ia continuar ignorando até que ele ligasse (e às vezes mesmo assim ele ignorava, dependendo da fase em que estava no jogo).  
Kenma silenciou seu microfone do headset e catou o telefone, atendendo sem olhar a tela.  
— Kuroo.  
— Kenma. Você tá sozinho, não tá?  
— Como você sabe?  
— Seus pais sempre viajam no final do mês e você está online há quatro horas seguidas.  
— Hãn? — O menor questionou, colocando a ligação no viva-voz e soltando em seu joelho para continuar jogando com as duas mãos no controle do PS4.  
— Você não parou nem pra jantar.  
— Estou no meio de algo importante…  
— Claro que está. O que você quer comer?   
— Tanto faz… — Deu de ombros, mesmo sabendo que o amigo não o via.  
— Eu chego em meia hora.  
— Kuro-  
Antes de Kenma falar que não precisava, o outro já havia desligado. Ele apenas suspirou continuando a jogar, sabendo bem que aquele era Kuroo e não adiantava discutir.   
Conforme prometido, meia hora depois ele estava lá. Kenma havia avisado no final da última partida que iria deslogar para jantar e depois voltava, e deu exatamente tempo para ele juntar suas roupas de cima da cama e enfiar no armário e para estender o edredom antes que a campainha tocasse.   
Ele atendeu a porta, encontrando o garoto quase vinte centímetros mais alto apoiado na parede ao lado de sua porta como se estivesse só esperando para fazer uma entrada triunfal com seu sorrisinho ladino e seus cabelos perfeitamente bagunçados.   
Kenma ficava dividido em se perguntar se ele fazia aquelas coisas de propósito ou se agia naturalmente como alguém que sempre estava prestes a sair em uma capa de revista. De qualquer forma, ele já estava acostumado e apenas abriu espaço para o outro entrar voltando a se arrastar para dentro.  
— Eu trouxe Yakitori, gostou? — Perguntou Kuroo, indo para a cozinha depois de fechar a porta.   
— Hmm. — O menor sentiu o estômago roncar e o seguiu, espiando a sacola que ele soltou na bancada. Ia ir pegar pratos para eles, mas o outro garoto já estava fazendo isso. Achava divertido como Kuroo parecia se sentir tão confortável em sua casa como se fosse dele. Ele geralmente era assim quando estavam sozinhos, mas super bem comportado perto dos pais de Kenma. No entanto, ele estava certo. Seus pais viajavam bastante a trabalho e os dois amigos ficavam muito sozinhos ali. Seus pais sabiam que Kuroo ia lá quando eles não estavam, e Kenma achava que eles inclusive agradeciam por isso. Os três pareciam não acreditar de verdade que Kenma era perfeitamente capaz de sobreviver sozinho por umas noites.  
— Eu sabia que você não tinha comido. — O mais alto disse, mastigando sua comida, quando Kenma já estava terminando de jantar.   
— Eu planejava fazer isso agora.  
— Como estava a partida?  
— Oito a cinco para o meu time.  
— Então você não ia deslogar até às duas da manhã. — Riu, parecendo se divertir com como o amigo revirou os olhos para aquilo. Porque na verdade ele estava certo e os dois sabiam. — Estou errado?  
— Não, pai. — O menino respondeu baixo e mexeu nos restos em seu prato. Depois de um tempinho em silêncio olhou para o amigo que terminava de comer. — O que estava fazendo?  
— Terminei os deveres e estava de bobeira quando resolvi te chamar. Então minha mãe chamou para jantar e pedi para ela preparar uma porção para nós dois.  
— Estava bom…  
Kenma desceu do banco e pegou os dois pratos agora finalizados levando para a pia. Lavou a pequena louça que sujaram colocando no escorredor antes de se virar para Kuroo novamente. Ele sentiu uma urgência de agradecê-lo por aquilo, por mais que fosse algo corriqueiro. Seria até mesmo estranho agradecer por algo que Kuroo fazia quase sempre e Kenma quase nunca agradecia (não com palavras, pelo menos, mas ele achava que o amigo sabia pegar os sinais de que ele era muito grato por como o outro se preocupava).   
Por um momento Kenma se perguntou algo que nunca se perguntava. Será que Kuroo realmente sabia o quanto fazia diferença? Será que ele sabia que era por sua causa que Kenma se sentia seguro, e confortável na maioria da situações, e que sentia que sua opinião era minimamente relevante, e que ele só não se sentia sozinho por sua causa? Será que ele sabia mesmo de todas as coisas que Kenma nunca dizia em voz alta, em todo aquele tempo de amizade?   
Ele sempre supôs que sim, ou o garoto nem o teria "adotado" como seu amigo em primeiro lugar. No início, Kenma sempre se sentia como uma obra de caridade de Kuroo, porque ele era tão... o seu completo oposto!, e não teria motivo nenhum para querer ser seu amigo. Mas com o tempo, algum tipo de vínculo pareceu começar a surgir entre eles, de forma que as vezes ele sentia que o outro garoto era capaz até de ler a sua mente. Ele também sentia que podia ler a mente do moreno às vezes, saber exatamente o que ele estava pensando ou o que diria ou faria.   
Era a convivência. E junto com isso, Kenma geralmente tinha a certeza de que o outro sabia o quão grato ele era. Mas naquela noite de repente ele se perguntou se não deveria dizer de vez em quando, só para ter certeza. Só para… não arriscar perdê-lo.  
Kenma abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la. Definitivamente seria estranho agradecer agora… Em vez disso ele olhou na direção da sala onde Kuroo havia deixado sua mochila no sofá.  
— Vai ficar?  
— Se não se importar? Já é tarde e tenho um teste amanhã no primeiro período.   
— Droga! — O menor bateu a mão na própria testa ao se lembrar do teste que ele mesmo também tinha. Não era no primeiro período mas era na parte da manhã.   
— Ah não, Ken. Qual a matéria?   
— Matemática.  
— Ah, pelo menos é algo em que você vai bem.   
— Mas não estudei bem a matéria que vai cair.  
— Quer ajuda? Ainda dá pra revisar.  
Kenma fez um biquinho involuntário. Planejava jogar até a hora de dormir e agora não poderia. Kuroo se levantou e foi até ele, parando atrás dele e segurando seus ombros o guiando na direção de seu quarto.   
— Vamos, vamos Kozume. Estudar hoje para não se ferrar amanhã.   
— Estudar hoje para poder jogar amanhã. — Murmurou de volta ouvindo o mais alto rir.   
— Também serve! Lembre-se: você é sangue. Nunca pare de fluir. Continue se movendo. Continue levando oxig-  
— Por favor, para.   
Ele novamente riu, enchendo a casa vazia de vida com sua gargalhada.  
Eles foram para o quarto e Kenma levou os materiais para a cama. Lá, reviram a matéria de matemática do segundo ano que o garoto estava estudando, e felizmente não era muito difícil para Kenma. Ele era um cara inteligente, apesar de não se considerar metade do que Kuroo era. Enquanto ele tinha inteligência lógica e observatória, Kuroo conseguia aplicar todo o seu potencial nas coisas que fazia. Kenma apenas observava.   
Ele não soube exatamente quando foi que pegou no sono. Estava esperando Kuroo terminar de resolver uma equação especialmente difícil do seu caderno para lhe devolver o lápis e a última coisa que se lembra era de apoiar a bochecha na mão em cima do livro de matemática. Depois disso, só voltou a acordar quando Kuroo estava ajeitando seu pescoço em cima do travesseiro. Ele resmungou e se virou um pouquinho, com preguiça até de abrir os olhos, e sentiu o garoto segurar seu tornozelo.  
— Levanta as pernas, Ken.  
Ele ergueu e sentiu o amigo puxar o edredom de baixo dele por cima de seu corpo e o cobrir. Kenma viu com olhos embaçados ele desligar a luz do abajur e se deitar do outro lado da cama, para onde o Kozume havia se virado para ficar mas confortável. Tateou e agarrou um dos braços de Kuroo, se arrastando mais para perto e encostando a bochecha na sua pele. Gostava de sentir que o garoto estava ali com ele, devia ser uma das sensações mais familiares e confortáveis que se lembrava de sentir.  
Eles faziam isso há anos. Kuroo estava sempre ali, mesmo quando estavam dormindo, ele parecia pontuar sua presença perto de Kemma sempre. Era sempre bom dormir com seu melhor amigo por perto.   
Talvez por ainda estar com aqueles pensamentos sobre agradecer em voz alta na cabeça, apesar de já meio dormindo, Kenma murmurou para ele sem pensar:  
— Desculpe, Kuroo.  
— Que motivo você teria para se desculpar, darling? — A voz dele soou divertida; fofa, de alguma forma. Kenma ficou em silêncio por tempo suficiente para quase pegar no sono de novo.  
— … Não sei. Por dar trabalho.  
Kuroo não respondeu de início, ele apenas se ajeitou ao seu lado e puxou o outro para mais perto, alocando a cabeça de Kenma em cima de seu ombro e o apertando num abraço com o braço que o rodeava.  
— O que seria de mim sem você para me dar trabalho, eu me pergunto. — Respondeu por fim. A voz dele soou doce, diferente do que soava normalmente, perto de outras pessoas. Um tom de voz que Kenma pensou, antes de dormir, que era só para ele e só dele. Só ele conhecia. E só ele queria conhecer.   
Muito de repente, Kenma se surpreendeu com os lábios macios do amigo pressionando contra a sua bochecha no escuro. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou o escuro por um tempo, sentindo seu rosto esquentar, e desejando que o amigo não tivesse percebido aquela reação. Por fim, Kozume desistiu de lutar contra o sono, se contentando em dormir com aquilo e com a sensação de segurança de estar exatamente ali, naquele lugar. 

Quando Kenma acordou, a luz do sol batia em seu rosto. Aquilo era um claro sinal de que Kuroo estava em seu quarto, porque ele nunca abria as cortinas quando estava sozinho, muito menos de manhã. Se virou na cama sentindo estar sozinho ali e resmungou com um pouco de raiva por estar _acordado_ de novo, e tão _cedo_ ainda por cima, e para ir para a _escola_ para finalizar. Esfregou os olhos por uns bons momentos antes de criar coragem para abri-los, e quando o fez, quase deu um pulo com o susto de ter a cara de Kuroo olhando-o de tão ofensivamente perto, com um sorriso.  
Ele se afastou um pouco levando a mão ao peito pelo susto. Não porque havia de fato se _assustado_ , mas porque por algum motivo o garoto estar tão perto dele sem que ele esperasse fez com que seu estômago desse cambalhotas de um jeito estranho.  
— Literalmente só faltou o “miau” pra você acordar igual ao meu gato.  
Kenma viu o amigo se afastar, rindo, com as mãos na cintura e usando apenas a calça do uniforme, sem camisa nem nada. Estava com as pontas dos cabelos molhados e uma toalha de Kenma em volta do pescoço.  
— Para de sorrir. — Foi a primeira coisa que o loiro disse, ao começar a se levantar.   
— Por quê?   
_Porque é bonito demais,_ ele respondeu mentalmente, _e não é justo._  
— Porque é cedo demais para estar feliz. — Disse Kenma, se arrastando para fora da cama e para dentro de seu banheiro, de onde um pouco de fumaça ainda saía pelo banho do outro garoto.

Enquanto tomava o próprio banho, lavava o rosto, escovava os dentes e tudo isso, Kenma só conseguia pensar no leve incômodo que não conseguia parar de sentir desde a noite passada. Não era bem pela proximidade de Kuroo… Era por gostar muito dela. Parece que nunca havia pensado em o que aquilo devia significar para ele até agora.   
Não fora a primeira vez que ele beijou seu rosto, apesar de poder contar nos dedos quantas vezes aquilo havia acontecido. Kuroo não tinha problemas em demonstrar afeto quando era com ele, e ele não se importava. Mas acho que foi a surpresa em não estar esperando aquele ato que o pegou. Só sabia que não conseguia parar de sentir aquela sensação, como se seus lábios tivessem deixado uma marca no rosto dele, de modo que ele conseguia ainda senti-lo mesmo sendo uma memória.  
E ele tinha que já estar tão bem arrumado e cheiroso e sem roupa no seu quarto tão cedo da manhã daquele jeito? Ele _precisava_ sempre parecer tão atraente? Kenma nunca deixou que a atenção que Kuroo recebia das garotas o afetasse, mas naquela manhã pensar nisso o irritou, porque ele _entendeu_ o maldito apelo do maldito garoto.  
Respirou fundo, com raiva, e saiu do banheiro depois de estar pronto.   
Kenma pegou sua mochila e foi para a sala, onde encontrou o amigo. Finalmente agora ele estava vestido, mas ainda assim o menor achou difícil encará-lo enquanto tinha aqueles pensamentos na cabeça, certo de que de alguma forma seu melhor amigo saberia ler sua mente se ele o olhasse por muito tempo.  
— Vamos.  
— Não vamos tomar café?  
— No colégio. Você tem uma prova, lembra?  
Kuroo reclamou, enquanto saía da casa junto com ele.  
— Dava tempo de tomar café.  
— Não dava.  
— Dava.  
— Não dava.  
…  
— Dava.

Quando chegaram na Nekoma, Kenma já não conseguia mais suportar estar perto de Kuroo sem desligar aqueles pensamentos idiotas sobre ele, e sumiu assim que chegaram num local onde seus caminhos pudessem se separar, sem nem dar tchau. Ele só precisava de um tempo sozinho para voltar ao normal, só isso.  
O garoto se entreteu durante as aulas, e não pensou mas naquilo. No horário do almoço já fazia um tempo que o nome do amigo nem passava por sua cabeça, até que ele o viu ao longe junto com outros garotos do time e estacou no lugar, percebendo que não, ainda não estava pronto para falar com ele. Kuroo o viu bem quando ele deu meia volta e começou a andar para outro lado, e para seu alívio ele não o seguiu.  
 _Recomponha-se, idiota, foi só um beijo na bochecha._ Sua bochecha ardeu com a lembrança e com o calor causado pela lembrança. _Droga!_  
Lá pela metade da tarde, enquanto fazia sua prova de matemática, ele se deu por vencido e finalmente admitiu para si mesmo: queria sentir aquilo de novo. Era quase como a sensação de chegar numa fase difícil de um jogo, ele não conseguiria deixar aquilo de lado enquanto não tentasse. Não adiantava só ignorar.   
O engraçado era que Kenma sabia, de certa forma, que podia pedir qualquer coisa para Kuroo, que ele o faria. Talvez até aquilo. Mesmo que fosse ridículo.   
Depois de terminar a prova o loiro a entregou ao professor e deitou a cabeça nos antebraços, esperando a hora da aula acabar para trocar de sala. Acabou dormindo assim, e acordou meio atordoado quando sentiu alguém puxar a cadeira e sentar ao seu lado. Ele piscou e levantou a cabeça, vendo a sala já vazia ao seu redor, antes de se virar e ver seu melhor amigo sentado ao seu lado, com a cabeça também deitada nos antebraços como ele, olhando na sua direção.  
— Você já parou de me ignorar?  
— Eu não… — Kenma deixou as palavras morrerem. Lá estava, a conexão. Não adiantava mentir para Kuroo. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco e encostou o queixo no braço, olhando para Kuroo como ele o olhava.  
— O que tá pegando? — O moreno esticou um dedo e cutucou seu braço de leve. — Quer me dizer?  
Kenma desviou os olhos por um momento. Sentia que o garoto estava tão dentro de sua cabeça naquele momento, que seus olhos encaravam tão fundo na sua alma que ele podia quase ouvir seus pensamentos. Era assustador, mas ele não duvidava que Kuroo pudesse adivinhar mais ou menos o que se passava na sua cabeça agora.   
— Aquela coisa que você fez ontem. — Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer de início.  
— Que coisa? — Kuroo franziu o cenho.  
— A… — Seu rosto esquentou mais e ele ergueu o rosto, tocando na bochecha onde a lembrança ainda marcava.  
— … Ah.   
Viu só? Ele sabia. Ele entendia.  
— Você gostou? — Kuroo perguntou, um momento depois.   
Não um “te incomodou?” ou “o que tem isso?” porque ele _sabia_ , de alguma forma. Ele o conhecia vergonhosamente bem.  
— … Sim.   
— E…?  
Kenma ergueu os olhos para ele.  
— Você pode fazer de novo?  
Kuroo sorriu. Ergueu o rosto, se aproximando, e aproximou devagar a boca de sua bochecha.   
Quando ele estava prestes a tocá-la, Kenma se virou e capturou a boca dele na sua.   
_Well fuck,_ pensou ele enquanto Kuroo puxava-o para mais perto pela nuca. _Esse vai ser impossível de esquecer._


	3. #3 - Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escrito com a ajuda do prompt "Can I kiss you? / posso te beijar?" do Tumblr.
> 
> Eu escrevi esse capítulo todo ouvindo Ricky Montgomery que, graças ao Tiktok, se tornou a trilha sonora oficial de Bokuaka pra mim.

Akaashi amava fazer listas. Mais do que isso, essa era na verdade a forma como a mente dele naturalmente funcionava, como ele sempre organizou seus pensamentos desde que conseguia se lembrar: fazendo listas. Dessa forma ele podia estabelecer prioridades e tentar lidar com uma coisa de cada vez, para não ficar confuso. Quando ele começou a ficar mais velho e adquiriu responsabilidades, como a escola, ele começou a se atrapalhar com toda aquela carga nova de informações, e foi aí que sua mãe sugeriu que ele começasse a escrever suas listas para conseguir se organizar, e ele começou a fazer isso, e não deixou mais de fazer desde então.   
A única lista que Akaashi nunca precisou anotar para se lembrar, era a lista do Bokuto. Aquelas eram informações com as quais ele estava tão acostumado a lidar desde que conhecera o garoto, que já haviam gravado em sua mente junto com outras informações primordiais, como a sua escala de horários ou as regras do voleibol, ou coisas desse tipo; coisas que ele não simplesmente se esquecia com facilidade, como todo o resto. Foi isso que o tornou o “expert em Bokuto” dentro do time, o que virou sua responsabilidade, compreender e saber lidar com o capitão, apesar de que ele não chamaria de “responsabilidade” como se fosse um fardo, porque para ele, não era. Não, ser o “expert em Bokuto” era algo… Legal. É, era legal.  
Quando ele conheceu a bagunça em forma humana que era Kotaro Bokuto, ele instantaneamente… o entendeu, de alguma forma. Pareceria muita presunção dizer que eles eram parecidos um com o outro, pois Bokuto era obviamente mais forte, mais alto, mais habilidoso e mais extrovertido, e também mais “gostável” que Akaashi no geral. Ele também era muito mais barulhento e bagunceiro, enquanto Akaashi era calmo e centrado… Mas ambos tinham um jeito único e especial de lidar com suas próprias mentes, e isso, Akaashi entendia bem. Ele acreditava que foi isso que fez com que ambos confiassem um no outro tão facilmente desde o início.  
Foi como se eles reconhecessem a _essência_ um do outro quando se conheceram.Com o tempo, foi se tornando mais fácil e cada vez mais óbvio para Akaashi como a mente de Bokuto funcionava apenas por observá-lo, e com isso ele aprendeu como manipular as fraquezas do garoto de modo a fazê-lo abandonar padrões de comportamento nocivos para si mesmo quando ele se cobrava demais. Kotaro podia não perceber isso racionalmente, mas ele podia sentir o modo como Akaashi o tratava, e ele encontrava conforto nisso. Porque Akaashi compreendia, enquanto a maioria das pessoas apenas olhava para ele se perguntando “por que ele é assim?” sem ao menos tentar entender.  
Então, agora, Akaashi conhecia todas as fraquezas de Bokuto. E ele as tinha numeradas. Literalmente. E ele também sabia como lidar com a maioria delas.

O Fukurodani tinha um amistoso com um time de outra escola no dia seguinte, e eles queriam aproveitar aquela partida para testar umas jogadas novas que estavam treinando. Só que eles já estavam treinando-as há três dias, e ainda não haviam conseguido pegar o jeito, o que estava estressando Bokuto.  
 _Fraqueza #13:_ Toda vez que algo não saia como planejado, Bokuto concluía que era sua culpa, e isso o deixava bastante irritado, o que por sua vez o deixava ansioso. E isso nos leva à _fraqueza #19_...  
“E qual é essa?”  
Akaashi foi pego de surpresa ao perceber Konoha parado ao seu lado, mexendo em seu próprio armário ao lado do dele no vestiário.  
“Ah. Eu estava falando sozinho de novo?”  
“Sim. Então, fraqueza número 19?”  
“Ah… É quando Bokuto-san está ansioso, o que o torna descuidado e imprudente no jogo, e isso pode levar a uma lesão.”  
“Você tem razão,” Konoha concordou. “É exatamente o que ele está fazendo lá fora, treinando mais que o necessário”. Apontou para a porta do vestiário. Akaashi podia ouvir as passadas lá fora na quadra e os barulhos da bola caindo no chão. “Mas, bem… Ele é o capitão e ele nunca ouve ninguém além de você, de qualquer forma”.  
Ambos fecharam as portas de seus armários e foram sentar lado a lado num banco para colocar os tênis e ir embora. Eles ficaram responsáveis por limpar a quadra e fechar tudo antes de ir embora naquela noite, e já estavam ambos prontos para ir embora, exceto por Bokuto que ainda estava treinando.  
“Está tudo bem, eu vou falar com ele e fazer ele ir para casa descansar. Do contrário, não estaremos em boa forma para ganhar o jogo amanhã…”  
“E isso só pioraria tudo” Konoha concluiu, e Akaashi concordou com a cabeça. “Poucas coisas são piores que ter que aguentar o Bokuto de mal humor depois de perder um jogo.”  
 _Existem coisas piores_ , ele pensou, mas não disse em voz alta.  
“Realmente não é algo fácil” ele terminou de amarrar os cadarços e olhou para seu colega ao seu lado. “Mas não se preocupe, você pode ir, eu falo com ele.”  
“Claro, Akaashi-san” Konoha se levantou, jogando a mochila por cima do ombro. Ele parou e virou-se novamente para Akaashi. “Sabe, eu acho legal como vocês dois funcionam juntos. É até fofo.”  
Akaashi ficou bastante confuso com aquela escolha de palavras. Fofo?  
“Fofo?”  
“Hm, sim.” Konoha pareceu um pouco envergonhado, mas continuou: “Na verdade, eu já queria dizer isso há um tempo, em nome do resto do time… Que está tudo bem, nós apoiamos vocês. Você faz bem pra ele, o que faz bem para o time.”  
O levantador agora estava _muito_ confuso, e apenas ficou sentado ali, encarando seu colega que tinha o rosto vermelho, tentando entender o que aquilo queria dizer até que Konoha fez um pequeno cumprimento com a cabeça antes de se virar para sair do vestiário.  
“Espera!” Akaashi rapidamente ficou de pé e chamou quando o garoto já estava há meio caminho da porta. “... O quê?! O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu e Bokuto… Nós… ele- eu sou… Ele é meu senpai e…”  
“Oh, está tudo bem, Akaashi-san.” Konoha voltou até ele, as mãos para cima tentando acalmá-lo. “Eu só queria deixar claro a opinião do time pra você, mas está tudo bem, podemos continuar fingindo que não tem nada e-”  
“Mas, mas… _não_ tem nada! Konoha-san, eu e Bokuto somos apenas... “ _por que diabos a palavra “amigos” soou tão esquisita em sua mente de repente?!”_ “... amigos. E colegas. É só isso.”  
Naquele momento Konoha pareceu perceber que Akaashi estava falando sério, e sua expressão se transformou em algo levemente incrédulo, quase divertido.  
“Oh!” Ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada por um momento. Então deitou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e franziu o cenho. “Sério?”  
“S-sim!” A voz de Akaashi subiu duas oitavas, e ele soou exasperado. “O que te fez pensar isso?!”  
Ah, apenas… Tipo, tudo, na verdade” ele coçou a nuca. “Tipo como ele precisa da sua aprovação para tudo que ele faz, e como você conhece todos os traços de personalidade dele e os tem numerados, e como vocês estão sempre juntos apesar de serem de turmas diferentes…?”  
Dessa vez, foi Akaashi quem ficou sem palavras para responder, enquanto sua ficha caía de que realmente _parecia_ aquilo para quem olhava de fora. Oh deus… Ele estava namorando Bokuto e não sabia?!  
“Akaashi-san…” Konoha chamou, aparentemente percebendo a realização caindo na expressão do levantador. “Você realmente nunca notou isso antes?”  
“Não…?”  
“Ah. Porque eu acho que até o Bokuto já percebeu.” Ele deu batidinhas leves no ombro de Akaashi e sorriu reconfortante. “Quer dizer, apenas você conhece ele bem o suficiente para dizer, mas… vocês não são _apenas_ amigos, e acho que ele sabe disso.”  
Com isso, Konoha saiu do vestiário e Akaashi ficou para trás, com nada além de estática em sua cabeça.

Branco. Ele estava em branco. Aquela informação quebrou seu cérebro, e Akaashi não sabia nem como começar a processar aquilo, então ele decidiu nem tentar. Talvez mais tarde ele começaria uma lista, isso ajudaria. Várias listas, na verdade: como isso aconteceu; quais os sinais de que isso era verdade; quantas pessoas pensavam isso deles e quais eram elas. Ele podia começar fazendo uma lista das listas que escreveria.  
Mas de início, tudo que fez foi sair do vestiário e ir encontrar Bokuto para irem para casa.   
“Agaaaasheee!” Ele ouviu o tom tão familiar chamando, como ninguém mais dizia seu nome, e pela primeira vez (ou será que não?) sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota dentro de si. Bokuto estava deitado no chão da quadra, dando leves toques na bola acima de seu rosto, mas parou no meio do ato quando viu o levantador se aproximar e deixou a bola cair e rolar até os pés do outro. Akaashi pegou a bola e a jogou no grande compartimento cheio de outras bolas ao longe antes de olhar para o amigo aos seus pés.  
“Bokuto-san”, respondeu, com a voz calma como sempre. “O que está fazendo?”  
“Ah, você sabe… Só aqui… Me perguntando porque sou um fracasso tão grande…” Respondeu, a voz carregada num tom dramático, enquanto encarava o teto do ginásio. Então olhou para o menino de pé. “Você não devia me levantar nenhum passe amanhã. Akashee.”  
“Você não é um fracasso, Bokuto-san” Ele disse suavemente, e sentou ao lado do garoto, colocando sua mochila de lado. “Você vai conseguir fazer aquele passe rápido eventualmente, não pode esperar aprender em três dias algo que nunca tentou antes.”  
“Você sempre sabe o que dizer, Akashi. É irritante às vezes, quando tudo que eu quero é me afogar em auto-piedade e você não deixa.”  
“Porque eu estou sempre certo?”  
“É” ele fez um biquinho adorável.  
“Que pena. Você está pronto para ir? Está tarde e nós temos que descansar para amanhã.”  
“Eu ainda queria treinar o saque mais umas vezes, mas…”  
“Bokuto-san, vamos lá, está tarde. Nós podemos comer sorvete no caminho.”  
O rosto de Bokuto acendeu como o de uma criança e ele o olhou.  
“Sério? Antes da janta?”  
“Eu não vou contar se você não contar” Akaashi não conseguiu evitar sorrir fraquinho.  
“Ok, você me ganhou agora, _Agaashee!_ Vamos!” Bokuto se pôs de pé num segundo e foi correndo pegar sua mochila no vestiário.

Eles compraram dois potes pequenos de sorvete num mercadinho que ainda estava aberto próximo da estação de metrô que sempre iam. Estava tarde, e eles eram umas das poucas pessoas na rua, fazendo seu caminho para a estação enquanto comiam os sorvetes e conversavam sobre qualquer coisa no geral.  
“Por que você acha que o céu é preto, Akaashi?” Bokuto perguntou enquanto olhava para cima.   
“Hum… Por causa da ausência de luz do sol, eu acho.”  
“É, mas por que preto? Sabe? Por que todo o espaço vazio lá fora é preto? O que faz a ausência de matéria ter a cor preta, e não amarelo, ou verde, ou roxo?”  
Eles andaram lado a lado em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Akaashi pensava naquilo e comia seu sorvete. Ele absolutamente amava as discussões aleatórias que apenas Bokuto era capaz de começar do nada.   
“É uma boa pergunta, Bokutos-san. Eu tenho certeza que existe uma resposta inteligente para isso, mas não saberia dizer qual é.”  
“Hah, pelo menos _algo_ que você não sabe.”  
“Como assim? Tem muitas coisas que eu não sei.”  
“É, mas, você sempre tem todas as respostas que importam para mim.”  
Akaashi sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco e olhou para o garoto mais alto.  
“Bem, desculpe por não saber responder essa, então.”  
“Tudo bem,” ele olhou de volta para seu sorvete sorrindo um pouco. “Aposto que o Kuroo sabe a resposta. Nerd.”  
“Akaashi riu levemente e Bokuto o olhou. Adorava vê-lo rir, não era comum, o que apenas tornava mais especial.  
“Você devia perguntar a ele então…” Akaashi começou a dizer, mas parou quando viu o outro garoto parar de caminhar e se virar para ele com um sorrisinho. “... O quê?”  
“Você tá sujo de sorvete aqui, haha! Posso limpar?” Perguntou, já se aproximando. Akaashi sentiu o rosto esquentar mais, e agradeceu por estar escuro o suficiente para Bokuto não perceber. Ele apenas assentiu quando Bokuto já estava levando a mão ao seu rosto. Com uma mão, o garoto segurou o lado do seu rosto e passou o polegar no canto da sua boca. Depois Akaashi observou enquanto ele lambia o sorvete de seu polegar enquanto continuava a andar na direção das escadas da estação. Akaashi forçou suas próprias pernas a voltarem a andar para segui-lo.  
Enquanto seguia um pouco atrás de Bokuto, ele percebeu que o joelho esquerdo do garoto estava tremendo um pouco ao descer os degraus.   
“Bokuto-san, você machucou sua perna esquerda treinando hoje?”  
Bokuto parou de caminhar e esperou Akaashi o alcançar, então olhou para ele.   
“Viu, quando eu digo que você sabe de tudo… como notou?!”  
“Apenas observando você andar, só isso.” Deu de ombros. “Eu também percebi que você estava tentando esconder. Devia ter visto antes… Está doendo?”  
“Você se preocupa demais, _Agashee_ ” o mais alto rodeou os ombros do outro garoto com um braço, e o puxou para perto olhando para ele de cima. “Meu joelho só está um pouco fraco por cansaço. Acontece o tempo todo, só preciso descansar.”  
“E como capitão do time você sabe muito bem que isso não é nada bom para o seu corpo. Você treinou demais hoje.”  
“Eu sei, por isso parei logo que senti. Foi o que eu tentei te dizer mais cedo.”  
“Desculpe, acabei te interrompendo. De qualquer forma, posso dar uma olhada?”  
“Claro. Vamos sentar ali” ele apontou para o primeiro banco livre que encontraram ao entrar na estação, e o garoto pegou os dois potes vazios de sorvete e jogou-os numa lata de lixo antes de puxar Akaashi para sentar ao seu lado. Bokuto soltou sua mochila no chão e descansou a perna esquerda em cima do colo de Akaashi, observando enquanto seu levantador esfregava uma mão na outra para esquentá-las e em seguida as segurava abertas em cima de seu joelho. Ele riu fraquinho.  
“O quê?” Akaashi perguntou.  
“É fofo, essa coisa que você faz. Por que você faz isso?”  
“Eu não sei, só parece que funciona. Não parece?” O moreno olhou para ele e Bokuto só conseguiu concordar, enquanto encarava o garoto. Akaashi então perguntou: “Posso tocar aqui?”  
“Claro, Akaashi-san” Bokuto sorriu, ele adorava o quão carinhoso seu amigo era. Ele assistiu as mãos geladas do levantador começarem a apertar seu joelho delicadamente, começando uma leve massagem.

O que quase ninguém percebia era que Bokuto sabia tanto sobre Akaashi Keiji quanto Akaashi sabia sobre ele. Podia não parecer, mas a quantidade (generosa) de tempo que Akaashi passava pensando sobre Bokuto era correspondida pelo capitão do time na mesma intensidade. A adoração, a preocupação sobre o bem estar um do outro, a compreensão entre eles, era tudo mútuo… assim como os _outros_ sentimentos. A única diferença entre eles era que, surpreendentemente, Bokuto percebeu o que sentia em relação ao seu amigo muito antes de Akaashi.  
Quando parou para pensar nisso pela primeira vez, Bokuto percebeu que não era sobre algo que Akaashi fazia. Não havia apenas um motivo. Era mais sobre toda a coleção de pequenas coisinhas que Akaashi era e fazia. Não era _apenas_ sobre como ele entendia Bokuto como ninguém mas, ou como ele fazia Bokuto se sentir bem, não era nem mesmo apenas sobre o quão confortável Bokuto se sentia para ser ele mesmo perto de Akaashi. Era também sobre o quão único Keiji era de seu próprio modo. Como ele fazia listas para organizar seus pensamentos, como ele falava consigo mesmo baixinho sem perceber, e o quão esforçado ele era, e como ele conseguia se manter calmo e lidar com qualquer tipo de situação, mesmo as mais difíceis, sempre. Era sobre como ele conhecia todas as fraquezas de Bokuto e, ao invés de detestá-las, ele as fazia sumir.  
Bokuto também tinha um segredo: ele também conhecia as fraquezas de Akaashi de memória. Bem, não era difícil para falar a verdade, porque apesar de ter tentado muito encontrá-las, ele apenas conseguiu encontrar uma; apenas _uma_ , porque esse era o tanto que Bokuto o adorava Akaashi, o quanto o admirava como pessoa.  
Já fazia meses que Kotaro esperava pelo momento certo para deixar claros seus sentimentos. Inicialmente, ele pensou que não seria necessário; o modo como ele se sentia em relação a Akaashi fazia parecer que seria sempre suficiente apenas tê-lo como amigo, não importava como fosse, desde que ele estivesse ao seu lado. No entanto, depois de um tempo, se tornou difícil ignorar o que ele sentia, e a vontade de falar a verdade cresceu. A pior parte de todas era não saber se era recíproco, porque é claro que sempre seria suficiente apenas ter Akaashi ao seu lado como quer que fosse, mas e se… _e se_ fosse recíproco, e eles estivessem perdendo tempo? Bokuto logo se formaria, e Akaashi ainda tinha um ano inteiro na escola antes de se formar também.  
Então e se todas as vezes que Bokuto queria tanto tocá-lo, beijá-lo, ou apenas abraçá-lo, ou pedir para ele ficar mais um pouco perto de si… E se Akaashi quisesse o mesmo? Era insuportável pensar que poderiam estar perdendo aquele tempo precioso, então ele precisava contar a verdade a Akaashi, ele precisava ser honesto e tentar…  
E naquele momento, naquele pequeno, idiota, nada especial momento naquela estação de metrô onde eles iam todas as noites, sentados naquele banco, Bokuto sentiu que não podia mais esconder. Ele precisava dizer. O sentimento era grande demais… pesado demais para segurar.  
“Está doendo?” Akaashi perguntou de repente, enquanto ainda massageava seu joelho. Bokuto negou com a cabeça e o encarou. Ele aproveitou aquele momento para memorizar todos os detalhes que conseguia, antes que tudo inevitavelmente mudasse com o que tinha para falar. O cabeço escuro bagunçado; os olhos cansados, que apesar de sempre parecerem entediados estavam sempre atentos para Bokuto; os cílios grossos e pesados, os lábios finos e as bochechas macias, naquele momento meio rosadas..  
“Bokuto-san, se você quer me falar alguma coisa pode ficar à vontade.” Akaashi disse, sem se importar em levantar o olhar de seu joelho.  
“Por que você sempre me pergunta se pode fazer as coisas?” Bokuto ouviu a própria voz perguntar, sem pensar. “Tipo… Se pode me tocar, e fazer coisas assim.”  
“Huh? Ah…” Akaashi franziu o cenho, tendo a atenção roubada por aquela pergunta estranha. “Só para me certificar de que não estou invadindo seu espaço, Bokuto-san.”  
Bokuto negou com a cabeça.  
“Você nunca está”.  
“É sempre bom ter certeza. Eu não quero te incomodar.”  
“Você nunca incomoda.”  
Akaashi parou de massageá-lo e o encarou de volta, tentando entender de onde aquilo estava vindo.  
“Bem…” Ele não soube exatamente o que responder para aquilo.  
 _Fraqueza do Akaashi #1:_ Bokuto Kotaro.  
“Tem mesmo algo que eu queria te dizer, mas eu acho que prefiro te mostrar.” Bokuto se aproximou, segurando o rosto de Akaashi com uma de suas mãos grandes, que quase tomavam todo o rosto dele. Aquilo fez o garoto menor o olhar com olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta, as bochechas ainda mais avermelhadas. _Ele é tão precioso_. “Akaashi… Eu posso te beijar?”

Não houve resposta verbal, porque Keiji esqueceu como se falava. Então depois do choque inicial, ele apenas assentiu. Bokuto abaixou a perna que estava em seu colo quando se aproximou ainda mais e segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, pressionando os lábios macios e doces do garoto aos seus pela primeira vez de muitas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, me diz o que achou <3


End file.
